


Briefe an einen König

by Nicky5



Series: Briefe an ... [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (at the beginning), M/M, Pen Pals, Pre-Canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicky5/pseuds/Nicky5
Summary: Nachdenklich sah seine Mutter ihn an, bevor sie ihm mit sanfter Stimme antwortete: „Shou-chan, ich bin ehrlich zu dir. Das alles könnte natürlich wirklich passieren …“ Shouyou ließ die Schultern hängen. „Aber“, fuhr  seine Mutter fort, „ich bin auch davon überzeugt, dass die Karte ihren Weg finden wird, wenn du nur fest genug daran glaubst.“...Hinata Shouyou will unbedingt einen Brieffreund finden.





	Briefe an einen König

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone!!  
> Das hier ist mein allererster Haiykuu!!-One-Shot. Ich hoffe, dass er nicht allzu awkward rüberkommt, aber ich fand die Idee mit den Brieffreunden einfach so cute, dass ich das unbedingt schreiben wollte. Und was ist besser, als Hinata damit auch direkt ein Geburtstagsgeschenk zu machen?  
> In diesem Sinne: Happy Birthday, Shouyou!! I hope you enjoy your present!

_Ein unüberwindbarer Berg.  
_ Auf einen Siebenjährigen wirkte der Berg zwischen Hinata Shouyous Haus und dem Teil der Präfektur Miyagi, in dem die Karasuno Oberschule lag, so. Riesig, mächtig und unüberwindbar.

…

 _»Hallo!!_  
_Mein Name ist Hinata Shouyou. Ich bin sieben Jahre alt und komme aus der Präfektur Miyagi._  
_Wenn du das hier findest, würde ich mich riesig freuen, wenn du mein Brieffreund wirst._  
_Danke!!«_

Stolz sah Shouyou auf die krakeligen Schriftzeichen, die er mit vollster Konzentration auf die Postkarte gekritzelt hatte, hinab. Eine Stunde hatte es ihn gekostet, diese Zeilen zu schreiben – eine Stunde und ungefähr zwanzig Versuche, ausgehend von den zusammengeknüllten Blättern Papier in oder um seinen Papierkorb –, aber es war es wert gewesen.  
„Shou-chan?“, hörte er die Stimme seiner Mutter vor seiner Tür, bevor sie aufgeschoben wurde. „Bist du fertig? Können wir gehen?“, fragte seine Mutter, als sie in sein Zimmer kam. Sie bückte sich, um ein Papierknäuel aufzuheben, das es nicht in seinen Papierkorb geschafft hatte, bevor sie zu ihm an seinen Schreibtisch kam. Sie deutete auf die Postkarte. „Darf ich?“  
„Ja“, sagte Shouyou und streckte ihr die Karte entgegen.  
Seine Mutter las sie sich aufmerksam durch, dann lächelte sie. „Du musst noch unsere Adresse darauf schreiben, sonst weiß derjenige ja nicht, wohin er seine Antwort schicken soll.“  
„Oh.“ Eigentlich hatte er geglaubt, dass die Antwort auf dem selben Weg kommen würde, wie auch diese Postkarte verschickt werden würde: An einen Luftballon gebunden und vom Wind getragen. Natürlich war das ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, aber sein siebenjähriger Verstand wusste das noch nicht. Enttäuscht starrte er auf die Karte, die seine Mutter wieder auf seinen Tisch gelegt hatte und fand sich einem neuen Problem gegenüber: Es war kein Platz mehr auf der Karte. Selbstverständlich hatte seine Mutter eine Lösung parat und brachte ihm ein kleines Papierquadrat auf das er ihre Adresse kritzelte. Das Zettelchen kam zusammen mit der Postkarte in einen Umschlag, in den sie ein Loch stanzten, um die Schnur des Luftballons daran zu befestigen.  
Danach packte seine Mutter seine kleine Schwester in den Kinderwagen und sie machten sich auf den Weg zu einer nahegelegenen Wiese, auf der sie den mit Helium gefüllten Ballon ungehindert steigen lassen konnten. Energetisch wie immer und zusätzlich angestachelt von seiner Aufregung, hüpfte Shouyou den ganzen Weg lang vor seiner Mutter her. Erst als sie sich der Wiese näherten, bekam er es mit der Angst zu tun. Was, wenn der Wind den Ballon so weit tragen würde, dass er in ein anderes Land flog, wo niemand seine Schriftzeichen lesen konnte? Was, wenn der Ballon bis ans Meer flog, nur um dort mitsamt der Karte unterzugehen? Was, wenn der Ballon platzte und die Karte irgendwo landete, wo sich keiner darum scherte, bis sie schließlich von der Straßenreinigung beseitigt wurde? Was, wenn der Ballon irgendwo landete, wo keiner ihn bemerkte, hoch oben in einer Baumkrone zum Beispiel?  
Aber seine wohl größte Angst war: Was, wenn der derjenige, der seine Postkarte fand, ihm nicht antworten wollte?  
Das alles sagte Shouyou seiner Mutter, als er inmitten einer Blumenwiese stand, die Schnur des Ballons, an der die Postkarte befestigt war, fest in seiner kleinen Hand. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen und gesenktem Kopf wartete er auf eine Antwort.  
Nachdenklich sah seine Mutter ihn an, bevor sie ihm mit sanfter Stimme antwortete: „Shou-chan, ich bin ehrlich zu dir. Das alles könnte natürlich wirklich passieren …“ Shouyou ließ die Schultern hängen. „Aber“, fuhr  seine Mutter fort, „ich bin auch davon überzeugt, dass die Karte ihren Weg finden wird, wenn du nur fest genug daran glaubst.“  
Mit großen, braunen Augen sah Shouyou seine Mutter an, dann nickte er entschlossen und löste seinen Griff um den Ballon, sah ihm nach, wie er in den Himmel aufstieg, vom Winde verweht wurde und schließlich in der Ferne verschwand.

…

Das Warten war für den siebenjährigen, aufgedrehten Rotschopf eine wahre Folter. Jeden Tag, wenn er von der Schule heimkam, sah er seine Mutter erwartungsvoll an, doch jedes Mal schüttelte sie nur den Kopf, anfangs noch lachend – „Shou-chan, es ist doch erst ein paar Tage her. Habe ein wenig Geduld.“ –, später, als die Tage zu Wochen wurden, bedauernd.  
Hoffnungslosigkeit begann sich in ihm breit zu machen, doch dann, als er sich schon damit abgefunden hatte, dass wohl wirklich keine Antwort kommen würde …  
„Shou-chan!“, rief seine Mutter aufgeregt nach ihm, kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich zugemacht und sein „Bin wieder Zuhause“ gemurmelt. Mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit lief er in die Küche, wo er seine Schultasche auf den Boden fallen ließ, als er den Umschlag auf dem Küchentisch sah. Shouyou warf seiner Mutter einen fragenden, hoffnungsvollen Blick zu, die lächelnd nickte. Er stieß einen freudigen Schrei aus, schnappte sich den Brief und drückte ihn an seine Brust.  
„Vergiss deine Schultasche nicht. Und in einer halben Stunde gibt es Essen“, rief seine Mutter ihm lachend hinterher, als er aus der Küche und in sein Zimmer sprintete, seine Schultasche auf dem Weg hinaus packend – er hätte sie wirklich vergessen.  
In seinem Zimmer schmiss er die Tasche achtlos auf den Boden und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Den Brief vor sich liegend, atmete er ein paar Mal tief ein und aus, bevor er den Umschlag aufriss. Ein Auge zukneifend lugte er in den Umschlag und fischte schließlich eine Postkarte und ein Papierquadrat heraus, auf dem eine Adresse stand. Er grinste.  
_»Hallo, Hinata-kun«_ , stand oben auf der Karte. Shouyous Lächeln wurde breiter und er begann zu lesen.

 _»Mein Name ist Kageyama Tobio. Ich habe deine Karte in unserem Baum gefunden. Sie ist offenbar über den Berg zu uns geflogen. Sagt meine Mutter zumindest._  
_Ich bin auch sieben Jahre alt. Ich würde mich freuen dein Brieffreund zu werden. Ich wusste nicht, was ich schreiben soll. Deswegen hat es länger gedauert. Ich hoffe, dass ist nicht schlimm …?_  
_Kageyama Tobio«_

Shouyous Grinsen war zu einem sanften Lächeln geworden, als er die Karte durchgelesen hatte. Kageyama Tobios Schriftzeichen waren klein und gedrungen, nicht ganz so krakelig wie Shouyous. Seine Sätze waren abgehackt und würden auf jemand anderen wohl unbemüht wirken, doch Shouyou fand sie sehr bedacht, wenn auch etwas ungeschickt.  
Er las die Postkarte noch einmal und noch einmal, bevor er sie an die Korkwand über seinem Schreibtisch pinnte.  
Nach dem Essen nahm er sich sofort ein Blatt Papier zur Hand und begann eine Antwort zu schreiben – eigentlich sollte er seine Hausaufgaben machen … eigentlich.

 _»Hallo, Kageyama-kun!!!_  
_Es ist natürlich nicht schlimm, dass es länger gedauert hat.«_ – Eine dreiste Lüge, aber das musste er ja nicht wissen. » _Es freut mich total, dass du mir geantwortet hast und mein Brieffreund werden willst._  
_Total cool, dass wir im selben Alter sind. Wann hast du Geburtstag? Gehst du auch schon in die zweite Klasse? Oder sogar schon in die dritte? Deine Schriftzeichen sind nämlich sehr schön._  
_Freue mich auf deine Antwort._  
_Hinata Shouyou«_

Kritisch beäugte Shouyou die Zeilen, die er geschrieben hatte und dann die leere Hälfte des Blattes. Kurzerhand zeichnete er ein Bild unter seinen Text. Einen Luftballon, an dessen Schnur eine Postkarte befestigt war. Dann faltete er den Brief und steckte ihn in den Umschlag, den er nach dem Essen mitgenommen und bereits beschriftet hatte.  
Später würde Shouyou den Brief zusammen mit seiner Mutter zur Post bringen, er würde darauf bestehen, die Briefmarke von seinem eigenen Taschengeld zu bezahlen und dann würde das Warten wieder beginnen.

…

Diesmal kam Kageyama Tobios Antwort schneller, wenn auch immer noch nicht schnell genug, Shouyous Meinung nach. Als er den Umschlag öffnete und den Brief herauszog, wusste er aber auch, warum es länger gedauert hatte. Von einem Ohr zum anderen grinsend, begann er zu lesen.

 _»Hallo, Hinata-kun,_  
_mein Geburtstag ist der 22. Dezember. Ja, ich gehe auch in die zweite Klasse. Danke, wegen der Schriftzeichen. Deine sind auch nicht schlecht._  
_Wann ist dein Geburtstag? Hast du ein Lieblingsfach in der Schule? An welche Schule gehst du? Hast du eine Lieblingsfarbe?_  
_Freue mich auch auf Antwort._  
_Kageyama Tobio«_

Unter den geschriebenen Zeilen klebte ein Foto von einem Baum. Shouyou musste nicht nachfragen, um zu wissen, was für ein Baum das war. Noch immer grinsend, begann er seine Antwort zu schreiben.

 _»Hallo, Kageyama-kun!!_  
_Meine Schriftzeichen sind also auch nicht schlecht, ja?! Total fies!!! Aber okay, das lasse ich dir mal durchgehen._  
_Mein Geburtstag ist der 21. Juni._  
_Ich gehe an die Yukigaoka Grundschule und mein Lieblingsfach ist … Schwierige Frage … Ich bin nicht so gut in den meisten Fächern … Gilt Sport auch? Dann nämlich Sport!!_  
_Meine Lieblingsfarben sind orange, blau, schwarz … Ist schwarz überhaupt eine Farbe? Grün ist aber auch toll!! Du müsstest mal die Wiese sehen, von der aus wir den Ballon haben steigen lassen. Das Gras ist so grün!! Und dazwischen wachsen lauter gelbe und weiße Blumen!! Das sieht total cool aus!!!_  
_Hast du eine Lieblingsfarbe? Und an welche Schule gehst du? Und dein Lieblingsfach?_  
_Hinata Shouyou«_

Nach kurzem Überlegen fügte er noch hinzu: » _P.S.: Ach ja, und danke für das Bild.«  
_ Darunter zeichnete Shouyou ein Bild von der Wiese, die er im Brief erwähnt hatte. Diesmal gab er sich noch mehr Mühe und malte das Gras und die Blumen mit Farben aus, bevor er den Brief faltete und in den Umschlag steckte. Nachdenklich sah er hinab auf die Adresse, die darauf geschrieben stand. Sendai … So weit weg war das gar nicht …

…

Mit der Zeit wurden ihre Briefe länger. Sie begannen sich Erlebnisse zu erzählen und Shouyou freute sich immer, wenn er etwas mehr über Kageyama Tobio erfuhr. Natürlich hatte er auch keine Skrupel ihn auszufragen, wenn er etwas wissen wollte. Sein Brieffreund gewöhnte sich recht schnell an seine enthusiastische Art und antwortete ihm willig. 

 _»An welche Schule gehst du?«_  
_»Akiyama Grundschule.«_  
_»Dein Lieblingsfach?«_  
_»Sport.«_  
_»Deine Lieblingsfarbe?«_  
_»Schwarz. Ich glaube schon, dass das eine Farbe ist. Meine Mutter sagt übrigens, dass Satzzeichen keine Rudeltiere sind.«_  
_»Aber die sehen doch sonst so einsam aus! <\- Siehst du?! <\- Viel besser!!_  
_Dein Lieblingsessen?«_  
_»Schweinefleisch-Curry mit Ei. Milch und Joghurt mag ich aber auch.«_  
_»Oh, Schweinefleisch-Curry ist auch lecker. Aber ich liebe Ei auf Reis!! … Jetzt habe ich Hunger …_  
_Dein Lieblingstier? Und sag jetzt nicht Schwein oder Kuh!!«_  
_»Auch nicht, wenn das wirklich meine Lieblingstiere wären?«_  
_»Echt jetzt?!«_  
_»Nein, Dummkopf. Ich mag Hunde.«_  
_»Bakageyama!! Aber Hunde sind schon toll, ja. Vor allem die kleinen Welpen mit ihren süßen, braunen Augen. Hast du einen Hund?«_  
_»Nein. Meine Mutter ist allergisch gegen Tierhaare. Außerdem …«_  
_»Außerdem …?«_  
_»… Tiere mögen mich nicht besonders. Ich glaube, sie haben Angst vor mir …«_  
_»Warum das denn? Siehst du etwas so groß und böse aus?«_  
_»… Weiß nicht … Anscheinend …_  
_Hast du ein Haustier?«_  
_»… Nein, aber ich habe eine kleine Schwester.«_  
_»Wie kommst du von „Haustier“ auf „Schwester“?«_  
_»Keine Ahnung … Vielleicht, weil sie auch so große, braune Augen hat, wie ein Welpe? Sie ist jedenfalls total niedlich!!! Hast du Geschwister?«_  
_»Nein, ich bin Einzelkind. Wie heißt deine Schwester?«_  
_»Dann haben deine Eltern sicherlich total viel Zeit für dich. Meine Mutter muss uns, also Natsu und mich, ganz allein versorgen und da Natsu noch klein ist muss sie sich mehr um sie kümmern.«_  
_»Meine Eltern sind viel unterwegs, daher haben sie nicht so viel Zeit für mich. Ist das nicht einsam, wenn deine Mutter sich nur um deine Schwester kümmert?«_  
_»Nein, überhaupt nicht!! Sie sorgt sich ja trotzdem um mich und ich habe ja auch Freunde mit denen ich spielen kann._  
_Außerdem müsste ich das eigentlich dich fragen. Bist du dann die ganze Zeit allein?!«_  
_»Abends manchmal, bis meine Eltern nach Hause kommen. Nachmittags bin ich sowieso im Volleyball-Club.«_  
_»Du spielst Volleyball?«_  
_»Ja, ich will der weltbeste Zuspieler werden!«_  
_»Ich habe bisher nur Basketball, Baseball, Fußball und so gespielt. Volleyball habe ich noch nie ausprobiert. An unserer Schule gibt es aber auch keinen Volleyball-Club. Was ist ein Zuspieler?«_  
_»… Der spielt den Ball zu den Angreifern.«_  
_»Klingt ja nicht so spannend. Was ist ein Angreifer?«_  
_»Ist es aber! Der Angreifer schmettert die Bälle am gegnerischen Block vorbei, um Punkte zu machen.«_  
_»Das klingt viel cooler!! Was ist ein Block?«_  
_»Das sind Spieler, die versuchen, den gegnerischen Angreifer davon abzuhalten, einen Punkt zu machen._  
_Zuspieler sein ist aber viel besser! Nur wegen des Zuspielers hat der Angreifer überhaupt die Chance einen Punkt zu holen!«_

Volleyball, so schien es, war Kageyama Tobio sehr wichtig. Shouyou liebte es, ihn damit aufzuziehen, aber gleichzeitig begann er im Internet nach Bildern von Volleyballspielen zu suchen, die er abzeichnen konnte. Mal war es ein Spielfeld, mal ein Zuspieler, der den Ball passte, mal ein Angreifer, der den Ball auf die andere Seite des Netzes schmetterte …  
Shouyou fragte sich, ob Kageyama Tobio sich über seine Zeichnungen genauso sehr freute, wie er sich über seine Fotos. Jedes einzelne hatte er vorsichtig vom zugehörigen Brief gelöst und an seine Pinnwand geheftet. Ursprünglich hatten die Briefe auch dort gehangen, aber ihm war der Platz ausgegangen, daher hatte er sich für diese Variante entschieden. Die Briefe waren sicher in einem Schuhkarton unter seinem Bett verstaut. Manchmal, wenn er nicht einschlafen konnte, zog er den Karton hervor und las ein paar der Briefe, die der allertollste Brieffreund, den es auf der ganzen Welt gab, ihm geschrieben hatte. Konnte sein, dass er ein wenig voreingenommen war, aber für ihn war Kageyama Tobio einfach perfekt – manchmal schräg und auf jeden Fall ungeschickt, wenn es um zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen ging, aber er war freundlich und hatte das Herz am rechten Fleck.

…

Die Zeit verging und plötzlich fand sich Shouyou, momentan in der sechsten Klasse, auf seinem Fahrrad sitzend und einen Baseballschläger über der Schulter, vor einem Elektronikgeschäft wieder, vor dessen Schaufenster das Frühjahrs-Volleyballturnier der Oberschulen lief.  
Er wusste noch genau, was der Kommentator über die Nummer zehn der Karasuno Oberschule gesagt hatte, die deutlich kleiner war, als die anderen Spieler und trotzdem einen Punkt nach dem anderen geholt hatte: „ _Er ist wahrhaftig ein kleiner Gigant!“  
_ Und er wusste noch genau, was er in diesem Moment, als er diesen kleinen Spieler höher springen sah, als alle anderen, gedacht hatte: _Ich will genauso werden wie er._

…

 _»Kageyama!!!_  
_Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, wie toll Volleyball ist?!«_ – Hatte er, ungefähr hunderttausendmal. _»Wenn ich in die Mittelschule komme, will ich unbedingt auch in einen Volleyball-Club!!«_  
_»Sag ich doch!«_ , war Kageyama Tobios Antwort darauf.

Shouyous Freude erhielt einen leichten Dämpfer, als er herausfand, dass nicht nur die Yukigaoka Grundschule keinen Volleyball-Club hatte, sondern das auch für die Yukigaoka Mittelschule galt. Das hielt ihn aber nicht davon ab, einen eigenen zu gründen.  
Er trainierte wie verrückt, doch um an einem richtigen Turnier teilnehmen zu können, fehlte es ihm an Mitgliedern. Erst in seinem dritten Mittelschuljahr bekam sein Ein-Mann-Volleyball-Club drei neue Spieler und zusammen mit seinen Freunden Izumi Yukitaka und Sekimukai Kouji nahm er an seinem ersten und letzten Mittelschulturnier teil.  
Sein Team würde in ihrem ersten Spiel gegen die Kitagawa-Daiichi Mittelschule antreten, deren Zuspieler „ _König des Spielfeldes“_ genannt wurde.  
Diesem König erklärte er: „Natürlich bin ich hier, um zu gewinnen! Ich bin zwar wirklich nicht besonders groß, aber ich kann springen!“  
Gegen diesen König verlor er innerhalb von jämmerlichen einunddreißig Minuten zwei zu null.  
Dieser König fragte ihn: „Was hast du denn die letzten drei Jahre getrieben?!“  
Diesem König schwor er: „Wenn du der _„König“_ bist, der das Spielfeld regiert, dann bin ich es, der dich besiegen und als letzter auf dem Spielfeld stehen wird!“  
Dieser König riet ihm: „Wenn du als Gewinner übrigbleiben willst, dann werde gefälligst stark!“  
Später erfuhr er den Namen dieses Königs: Kageyama Tobio.

…

 _»Ich bin jetzt an der Yukigaoka Mittelschule. Die hat zwar auch keinen Volleyball-Club, aber ich werde einfach einen gründen und auf eigene Faust Mitglieder suchen!!_  
_Auf welche Mittelschule gehst du jetzt?«_  
_»Ich gehe auf die Kitagawa-Daiichi Mittelschule. …«_

Diese Zeilen aus Briefen von vor drei Jahren spukten Shouyou nun im Kopf herum, als er den an ihn adressierten Umschlag auf dem Küchentisch entdeckte. Er hatte den Brief extra aus dem Schuhkarton gekramt, nur um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass dieser _„König des Spielfeldes“_ wirklich _sein_ Kageyama Tobio war. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er gehofft, dass es nicht so war. Dann hätte er seinem jahrelangen Brieffreund weiterhin bedenkenlos schreiben, ihm von seinem Namensvetter erzählen und mit ihm über diesen witzigen Zufall lachen können. Doch nun …  
Mit wütendem und gleichzeitig traurigem Blick nahm er den Umschlag, starrte auf die vertraute Handschrift, die ihm plötzlich so fremd erschien, und fragte sich, wie er sich nur so in diesem Jungen hatte täuschen können. Freundlich und das Herz am rechten Fleck? Dass er nicht lachte. Kageyama Tobio war ein gemeiner, miesepetriger Kerl, der sich für was Besseres hielt, nur weil er gut Volleyball spielen konnte.  
Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zerknüllte Shouyou den Brief in seiner Hand. Später würde er den Brief ungeöffnet zu den anderen werfen, zusammen mit den Fotos, die er von seiner überladenen Pinnwand reißen würde, und den Schuhkarton ganz hinten in seinem Schrank verstauen, wo er lange Zeit unbeachtet stehen würde. Er würde die kahle Pinnwand anstarren, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, die Kiefer zusammengepresst, und sich selbst schwören: „Ich werde ihn besiegen, koste es, was es wolle!“

…

Nach der Niederlage gegen die Kitagawa-Daiichi trainierte Shouyou wie ein Verrückter, ließ sich sogar vom Team der Mädchen und der Hausfrauenmannschaft aus der Nachbarschaft helfen, um besser zu werden.  
Als die Aufnahmeprüfungen für die Oberschulen anstanden, lernte er wie ein Wahnsinniger, hämmerte den Lernstoff in seinen Schädel, denn er wusste genau, an welche Oberschule er gehen wollte.  
Dann war es so weit: Der erste Schultag an der Karasuno Oberschule. Der erste Tag in einem richtigen Volleyball-Club. Der erste Schritt, um den _„König des Spielfeldes“_ zu besiegen, war getan.  
Zumindest hatte er sich das so gedacht …  
„Was machst du denn hier?!“

…

 _Ein unüberwindbarer Berg._  
Auf einen Siebenjährigen wirkte der Berg zwischen Hinata Shouyous Haus und dem Teil der Präfektur Miyagi, in dem die Karasuno Oberschule lag, so. Riesig, mächtig und unüberwindbar.  
Für den fünfzehnjährigen Shouyou war er nur mehr eine kleine Hürde auf dem Weg zu seinem Ziel.

**Author's Note:**

> Wie ihr wahrscheinlich schon gesehen habt, ist das der erste Teil einer (vermutlich) vierteiligen Serie (einen zweiten Teil gibt es aber auf jeden Fall). Geplant wäre, die nächsten drei Teile am 10.09., am 09.10. und am 22.12. zu veröffentlichen (ihr seht den Zusammenhang doch, ja?).  
> Falls euch dieser One-Shot also gefallen hat, würde ich mich freuen, wenn ihr auch den nächsten Teil lesen würdet.  
> Auf jeden Fall aber: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
